Will you go out with me?
by Lukamegurinevocaloid
Summary: Holy Rome finds out that chibitalia has been sneaking out late at night,only to know that its a guy 'shes' going to. Will he ever confess his love to her? HolyRomanEmpirexChibitalia


Holy Rome thinks Italy is a girl throughout the whole story just in case you didn't know. Italy is actually a guy lol

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Rome's POV<strong>

I watched as a young girl sat in a field of flowers reaching her hands out to the sun. She was beautiful and I couldn't help but stare at her. She didn't even realize I was there, so I backed up just in case she saw me, and watched her from afar. After she picked all the flowers she wanted, she stood up and started to walk my way. _CRAP, _I thought, _if she sees me here she might think I'm a stalker or something. _With that thought I ran off but as soon as I started to run she saw me.

"Holy Rome, wait!"

_Oh no, she saw me! It must have been my black cape that she saw_. I let her catch up to me, but didn't realize as I stopped to wait for her that she was running as fast as she could. I turned around only to notice that I was going to get tackled by her in a hug.

"Finally I caught up to you, by the way, what do you think of these flowers?" she said smiling as beautiful as ever.

"Oh…well they sure are nice." I said not knowing what to say. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but some of them did look a little beat up.

"I spent hours trying to find the perfect ones for him." She started to giggle as she said this

_Wait, who is this guy she is giving them to? _I was furious, yet then again I really haven't told her how I feel about her.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Holy Rome, but I've got to get going…BYE!"

I was too deep into my thoughts to notice that she was gone.

_I've got to find out who that guy is! _I thought as I walked off

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

I came home for dinner and noticed that Italy wasn't there. _Great, I bet she is off with her new boyfriend_.

"Hey Hungary, is Italy here?"

"No, she won't be here tonight, she's busy with something." Hungary smiled while putting my plate of food on the table.

"Really...What's she busy with?" I said, acting like I was curious.

"She wanted to find something for someone, after all he's really important to her." I couldn't tell if she was trying not to laugh or what, but who the heck was this 'HE' guy?

"Fine, if you wont tell me who this 'HE' guy is, then I guess I will find out myself," I got out of my chair and slammed the door and headed to my room while locking it. I went straight to my picture of Italy I secretly owned and sighed at it. _Why won't anyone tell me who Italy likes, I mean seriously, it's starting to get really annoying. _I looked outside and realized that the sun was down.

I walked outside, determined to see who that guy really was. As I was walking down a path, Italy came into view.

_Who is Italy with?_

As I walked toward Italy, I began to hear someone screaming. I began to search for the nearest tree, and ran and hid behind it. I was close enough to see what was happening.

Italy held a knife to someone's throat.

"Help! Someone! Help me!" I looked at the scene, trying to put together the pieces.

"_Italy? What the heck are you doing?_"

Italy didn't look back, and continued to torment the person. First, Italy cut the guy's eyes out very carefully.

"First is eyes, second is your nose, third is cutting out your hands to your toes." Italy sang.

Then, the most terrifying thing happened. Italy carved out the guy's heart, and held it in her hands. Italy dropped the guy, and then began to eat his heart.

"Mmmm, this tastes good~!" Italy turned around.

"Holy Rome~, do you wanna have a taste? It tastes like pasta~!" Italy walked toward me slowly.

I backed up, turning to run away, but Italy caught me when she grabbed my cape and slowly touched my shoulders. She started to walk towards the front of my body, while holding onto my shoulders.

"I thought you didn't want any other guys to like me, so here, have a taste." Then she leaned into to kiss me.

I woke up terrified and my whole body trembling

_I'm so glad that was just a dream, I couldn't believe Italy would even do such a thing. _I thought while trying to settle myself down. _Well, let's just try to get some sleep._ I took out the Italy picture I had under my pillow and kissed it knowing it would give me better dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

I woke up yawning and felt something warm leaning onto me, I reached my arms out to hug it, wanting the warmth. _Ah…This feels so good. _I rolled over onto the warmth and felt something soft, but suddenly I started to feel really uncomfortable and woke up completely. I realized I was on top of Italy with my fingers touching her lips. I quickly got off of her and blushed like crazy, _what in the world is she doing on my bed?_ _And more importantly what is she doing here?_ I figured I should wake her up and question her.

"Italy, wake up!" she didn't budge at all, making it hard to get her up. I didn't want to touch her because I figured something 'wrong' would happen. I realized just then that where Italy was sleeping was where I laid my picture of her. I reached out to grab the picture from under the pillow and noticed how close to her I was. There was just something about that moment that made me want to try something. I leaned my head closer to hers and kissed her. I tried not to kiss her for to long 'cause who knows, she might actually wake up, so after I kissed her I quickly grabbed my picture and she actually did wake up.

_Good thing I hid my picture in time other wise she would wonder who was in it,_ I thought, _I also can't believe I just kissed her, but it felt so good! _

"Hey there Italy, how are you…?" I said sheepishly.

"Oh, hi there, sorry about me sleeping on your bed…..I thought this was my room I guess," she said while picking up her clothes

"No problem, oh by the way where were you last night? Hungary made us dinner and everything."

"Oh…. I was visiting my-"

Just before Italy was going to say who this mysterious guy was, we were interrupted, Hungary calling us for breakfast.

"Italy, wait I-"

Italy was long gone, knowing that food was prepared._ Great! Stupid Hungary, ruining the moment I've been waiting for,_ I said while walking down the stairs. The aroma of the sausage intrigued me as I came into the dinning room. Austria and Hungary were already eating and so was Italy, so I sat down quickly and ate my breakfast. Everyone seemed so happy except for me, It's like they were hiding something from me. I thought, _maybe I'm just over thinking. I don't know anymore . _

"Holy Rome, why are you so quiet? Normally you talk non-stop," said Hungary, looking at me curiously.

"Oh….I don't know maybe it's because none of you want to tell me about what's GOING ON," I shouted angrily.

"What are you talking about?" said Italy looking worried.

"Everything, you picking flowers and sneaking out at night-" I pointed at italy

"But I-" Italy was interrupted by me

"and this mysterious guy, who the heck is he?" I really wanted to know who he was, I even had a horrible dream which made it worse.

"Hey, Calm down," said Hungary in a demanding tone "You didn't even let me tell you about this 'mysterious' guy, you just ran off."

She really embarrassed me there, now Italy will really wonder what's up with me. _It is really obvious though, I guess I just got jealous of this 'guy'. _

"Holy Rome, I was picking my flowers and asked Hungary permission to go so I could see Romano." She said starting to tear up

"Who's Romano? I demand to know!"

"Romano is my brother." She said while trying to stop herself from crying

"Ohhhhh…." I said dumbfounded "I didn't realize, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, I should of told you before-" she came towards me and put her hand on my shoulder "I know we're friends and everything so I guess I would of wondered too if you would of left me."

_Just what I thought, she doesn't like me more than a friend_

I was kind of sad with that thought, but it made me realize that maybe I still had a chance with her.

"Hey Italy, want to meet me on the hill towards the pond?" I said nervously.

"Sure, just let me finish my chores and I'll meet you there!" she smiled and walked off.

I ran to my room and started to roll around on my bed like usual. I couldn't believe she just said yes to me, but I'm sure she just thinks it's going to be a normal hang out. I put on my best clothes and fixed up so I looked stunning to her.

* * *

><p><strong>At the field<strong>

I waited for her to come and figured I should practice how I was going to ask her out. It was about 2 hours later when I finally saw her come; I started sweating and getting more nervous as she approached me.

_Deep breaths, just take deep breaths_.

I stood up straight, trying to make myself look better and less nervous.

"Hi, sorry it took so long. Austria made me clean practically the whole house, I-"

"Italy, I've wanted to ask you something," I was nearly hyperventilating.

"Are you ok, you don't look so go-?"

"Yes, I'm fine-" I said "I…..I….I wanted to know if-"

"Hey, look Holy Rome it's a butterfly!"

"Italy, would you like to go out with me?"

"Oh…. Well haven't you asked me to become one with your empire before?" she said, kind of upset.

"Yes I have, but this time it's different. I'm not forcing you to become part of my empire," I said.

"Oh…..Well then I accept." She said blushing; she then leaned her head forward and kissed me.

After we kissed, I looked at her and smiled. "You know this isn't the first time we've kissed?"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Woot finally I finished. I loved how I wrote this story without meaning to, but I just got so bored that I decided to continue it with more than just one sentence. Hope you enjoyed reading it, as I had fun writing it. Reviews are great to tell me how you enjoyed this story!


End file.
